1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of cleaning implements, and more particularly, is directed to a dust mop including an elongate handle, the handle comprising an upper rigid portion, a lower flexible portion and a replaceable head connected to the bottom of the flexible handle portion.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Prior workers in the art have long developed many types of cleaning implements for use in and about homes, commercial establishments, schools, industrial plants and the like. Generally speaking, the prior art cleaning implements have included brooms and brushes of many varieties and designs for floor sweeping and cleaning purposes and both wet mops and dry mops for specialized cleaning applications.
In the case of dry mops, the prior art types of dry mops or dust mops have normally included an elongate handle and a dust mop or dust head which is usually connected to the handle in a pivotal connection. The prior art mop heads usually are composed of a plurality of strands of fibrous material such as cotton or various plastic yarns which are interconnected in a manner to resist disassociation. While the prior art types of dust mops have been known to include a pivotal interconnection between the mop head and the handle, these pivotal interconnections have tended to become rather loose and floppy during use. Also, reliable and quick acting mechanisms to allow mop head replacement in an easy manner have yet to be developed. When dusting floors and other lower surfaces, the loose interconnection between the mop head and the handle was usually of little consequence inasmuch as the angle of the handle relative to the floor determined the angularity of the mop head. However, when working overhead, for example when dusting ceilings or the upper portions of large pieces of furniture, the loose connection would usually result in unintended or unwanted pivoting of the mop head relative to the handle, thereby making the overhead cleaning chore that much more difficult.
Additionally, when it was necessary to use the prior art mop construction to clean hard to reach areas, for example, floor surfaces beneath furniture, and beneath beds and the like, it was necessary for the user to bend or stoop in order to lower the handle sufficiently to pass under and reach under the furniture or other obstructions. This continuing bending and stooping has proved to be quite tiresome for the user and in some cases, where the user was elderly or otherwise infirm, such cleaning chores when using the presently available mop constructions was substantially impossible.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved flexible dust mop of the type set forth.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel flexible dust mop comprising a handle having flexible means and a mop head connected to the flexible means in a manner to allow cleaning under pieces of furniture by flexing the handle rather than by bending or stooping on the part of the user.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel flexible dust mop comprising an elongate handle, the handle having an upper, rigid portion and a lower, flexible portion, a mop head connected to the bottom end of the flexible portion whereby a great degree of flexibility can be imparted to the handle to allow cleaning under large floor mounted objects.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel flexible dust mop comprising an elongate handle, the handle being divided into an upper, rigid handle portion and a connected, lower, flexible, fiberglass handle portion, the fiberglass handle portion being provided with a first partial ratchet, a mop head connected to the bottom of the fiberglass handle portion, the mop head being provided with a handle being interconnectable with the ratchet of the mop head in a manner to provide a releasable detent therebetween and release means at the bottom of the handle to facilitate easy replacement of the mop head.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel flexible dust mop that is simple in construction, inexpensive in manufacture and trouble free when in use.